Just a Dream
by Ritsu DSU
Summary: Inuyasha siempre creyó que tendría para siempre el amor de Kagome. Nunca pensó que Bankotsu cambiará sus planes sin contar que le arrebato lo que más quería. Bien dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, e Inuyasha aprenderá de la peor manera eso.


**ANTES DE EMPEZAR A LEER, si gustan pueden leer mientras escuchan la canción del título.** **Pueden buscarla en Youtube como "Just a Dream- Nelly" o "Just a Dream-** **Christina Grimmie ft Sam Tsui** **"**

 **Just a Dream**

Lo sabía. La había perdido para siempre. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, nunca pensó que pasaría. Pensaba que Kagome estaría ahí para él por siempre. Todo lo que paso no lo veía venir, y ahora ese era el precio a pagar por su auto-confianza.

Era noche, se encontraba él solo arriba de un árbol viendo la luna. En medio de toda la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche se puso a pensar en ella, en él, en ellos y en todo lo que paso en los últimos cinco años.

Desde que lucharon con esos guerreros fue que todo cambio. Ese maldito le robo lo que más quería en la vida, le robo la razón por la cual volvió a sentirse vivo. Sabía que debió impedir que Kagome lo salvara; pero no pudo negarse al ver en sus ojos ese brillo de esperanza y aunque no hubiera ese brillo, de todos modos hubiera cedido ante ella. Porque no podía decirle que no. No a ella.

Ella. Su amada Kagome, ella que nunca lo dejo solo, ella que a pesar de todo lo amaba.

Él sabía muy bien que al ver a Kikyo le hacía daño a Kagome; sabía que cada vez que acudía a verla, ella terminaba con el corazón roto; sabía que era un tonto por herir a quien solo le ha ayudado en todos los aspectos.

Por eso el en las batallas daba todo por ella, la protegía de todo lo que la amenazara en forma de "compensación" del todo daño que le ha hecho. Sabía que eso no arreglaba nada y que no era lo que Kagome deseaba a cambio. Pero tampoco podía dejar de ver a Kikyo, no lo negaba, seguía queriendo a Kikyo y tal vez jamás lo deje de hacer. Después de todo ella fue quien le enseño lo que es amar y querer. Y una persona así jamás se olvida.

Pero Kagome fue quien le enseño a sonreír, a confiar en otros. Kagome fue la razón por que pudo hacer amigos y confiar en estos mismos, derramar lágrimas y expresar más libremente sus sentimientos, Kagome le hizo comprender el verdadero significado de la fuerza y amabilidad.

Kagome fue quien logro que él cerrara sus heridas con Kikyo, Kagome le volvió a dar sentido a su vida. Kagome a pesar de todo lo que la hecho sufrir, seguía amándolo y estando a su lado. Ella no sabe cuan agradecido esta con ella por ello, si jamás la hubiera conocido, no sabría que sería de él en este momento, tal vez estaría aun flechado en ese árbol, tal vez sería un demonio en su totalidad o tal vez ya estaría muerto.

Él termino enamorándose de una chica que viene del futuro, esa chica que no dejara de amar jamás sin importar que pase. Porque él creía aun fielmente en las palabras que dijo una vez

Kagome nació para conocerlo, y él nació para conocerla a ella.

Así de sencillo era.

Ellos tenían un vínculo especial entre ellos, con solo una mirada podían transmitirse sus sentimientos, ellos siempre estarían pendiente uno del otro. Ellos nacieron para estar juntos.

Pero ese imbécil de Bankotsu decidió cambiarlo todo. De solo recodar que ese maldito tenía a _su_ Kagome…

No soportaba saber eso, a pesar de los años aun no soporta saber que él le quito su felicidad. Lo más doloroso es que Kagome no hizo nada para impedirlo. No supo en que momento cambiaron sus sentimientos, él estaba en la cima y ahora sentía que está en lo más bajo y recóndito del corazón de ella. Se maldecía a si mismo por haber sido tan tonto. Debió decírselo mucho antes de que conocieran a los siete guerreros, decirle que lo importante que era para él y que no importaba que, él la amaría de la misma manera que ella él.

 _ **Bien dicen que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde…**_

Su único consuelo es que Kagome es feliz. Aunque sea a lado de ese imbécil, además, le dolía admitirlo pero sabía que Bankotsu la cuida bien y que jamás permitiría que algo le pasara a ella. Bankotsu es el único que está _casi, solo casi_ al nivel de él para cuidar a Kagome.

Diablos… De nuevo término pensando más de la cuenta. Como quisiera ver de nuevo a su Kagome, aunque sea a distancia. Pero sabía que para ello aún faltaba 5 siglos aproximadamente. Cerro sus ojos mientras recordaba de nuevo ese día.

 _-Flash Back-_

Después de la batalla contra Naraku; Kagome le dijo que ella deseo que la perla dejara de existir. Todos al saber eso sabían que era momento de que ella partiera de nuevo a su época.

Fue lo mejor después de todo, él sabía que ella pertenecía ahí. No era correcto que permaneciera lejos de su familia, Kagome amaba demasiado a su familia para hacer tal sacrificio; tal vez lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque KIkyo decidió salvar la vida del hermano de Sango junto con la Bankotsu. Para Kikyo fue más importante dejar la luz que había en los fragmentos que los mantenía con vida.

La despedida fue dura para todos. Él y Shippo por lo menos podrían verla de nuevo en un futuro pero Miroku, Sango no lo harían. Entre tantas lágrimas y despedidas la acompaño hacia el pozo donde ya se encontraba Bankotsu esperándola; antes de que llegaran hacia él, se detuvo y la sujeto de la mano para lo volteara a ver.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?. –Le pregunto Kagome extrañada al ver que se detuvo.

Sus miradas se conectaron por última vez

-Kagome… ¿En serio tienes que irte? ¿Por qué él? ¿Acaso lo amas más que a mí? ¿Fui tan fácil de olvidar o fue porque no te amo lo suficiente? - Termino abrazándola con fuerza. No quería que se fuera, no con ese tipo. No aceptaba su decisión.

Kagome termino el abrazo para volver a mirarlo a los ojos

-Inuyasha, ya habíamos hablado de esto. Yo amo a Bankotsu.

-Pero...- Kagome coloco un dedo en sus labios interrumpiendo sus protestas e intentos de que cambiara de opinión

-Déjame terminar, por favor. –Dijo con un tono tranquilo mientras quitaba su dedo de los labios de él. –Lo que paso entre nosotros, tú y yo, nunca lo cambiara por nada. Eres mi primer amor Inuyasha pero Bankotsu es el amor de mi vida, estoy más que segura de ello. No puedes decir que lo amo más que a ti, porque a ti te amé de una manera totalmente diferente. Jamás podrá asemejarse el amor que te tuve al amor que le tengo a Bankotsu, y viceversa.

Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta que enserio la había perdido para siempre. Su mirada y palabras lo decían, Kagome decidió avanzar hacia adelante y el como buen perdedor tenía que aceptar su derrota.

-¿Inuyasha? –Kagome toco su mejilla para que reaccionara al ver que se quedó callado. Cuando estaba a punto de retirarla fue detenida por la mano de Inuyasha.

-Kagome. –cerro los ojos y disfruto por última vez el contato de sus pieles, extrañaría la calides de las manos de Kagome.

-¿No hay rencores entre nosotros, verdad?

El al volver abrir sus ojos vio su temor en ella por la respuesta que pudiera darle. Termino dándole una sonrisa sincera.

-Por supuesto que no. Es más, ven acá. – Jalo a Kagome hacia él y le dio un abrazo. Esta vez más suave, más cálido; en ese abrazo le quiso transmitir todo lo que siente por ella. Y sonrió aún más al ver que fue correspondido su abrazo–Yo jamás te guardaría rencor alguno. Al contrario, te tengo un gran cariño. Tú me cambiaste la vida, gracias a ti y a nuestros amigos aprendí muchas cosas. Respeto tu decisión de seguir adelante. No te culpo, yo fui un tonto al hacerte daño, me equivoque y lo reconozco. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo y te deseo la mayor felicidad, aunque sea con Bankotsu.

De repente sintió que Kagome lo abrazo con más fuerza. Se separaron lentamente y pudo ver como ella lloraba con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Vamos no llores. Peores cosas le he dicho a ese inútil de Bankotsu. –Termino diciéndole en burla solo para que no llorara más. No le gustaba ver llorar a las mujeres, en especial a ella.

-Inuyasha, no es por eso. – Kagome seco sus lágrimas con las mangas de su uniforme escolar. –Además, Bankotsu no es inútil… Solo es que… Gracias, muchas gracias por todo Inuyasha.

-Gracias a ti, Kagome. Prométeme que serás feliz

-Solo si tú lo prometes también.

-Prometido.

Con una sonrisa ambos se dirigieron al pozo. Al llegar ahí después de una amenazas que le hizo a Bankotsu sobre sino cuidaba como tal a Kagome, regresaría sin importar como a darle su merecido. Una vez a punto de saltar hacia adentro del pozo, Inuyasha le pregunto por última vez a Kagome.

-¡Kagome! –Al ver que tenía su atención, le pregunto. -¿Nos volveremos a ver, verdad?

-Claro Inuyasha. Te estaremos esperando. –Le respondió dedicándole una sonrisa dulce. –Adiós Inuyasha.

-Adiós, Kagome.-Le regreso la sonrisa de la misma manera.

Después los dos desaparecieron. No volvió a verla desde en ese entonces.

 _-Fin del Flash Back-_

Abrió de nuevo sus ojos. Aun recordaba ese día con claridad. Jamás lo olvidaría, aquellas últimas palabras le dieron esperanza de que si no es ahora, en un futuro se volverán a reencontrar.

Bajo del árbol y se dirigió de nuevo a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Demasiados recuerdos y pensamientos por hoy. Mañana seria otro día mejor. Seguiría su vida dirigiéndose al mañana con la esperanza de un día volver a ver a Kagome.

 _Si no podían estar juntos en esta vida, podía garantizar que en seria en otra vida._

 _ **Porque Kagome nació para conocerlo, y él nació para conocerla a ella.**_

 **FIN.**

N.A:

Hola!

Muchas gracias por leer este One Shot UvU.

El reto de la página "Lo que callamos los fanfickers" me llamo mucho la atención (Por cierto, denle like a su página en Fb. No se arrepentirán). Empecé a poner mi lista de reproducción en el celular ninguna canción logro que me inspirara, hasta que escuche "Just a Dream" de Nelly. La escuche y empecé a imaginarme todo y sin más decidí escribir.

Cabe decir que para mí, aquí mi OTP es el Bankotsu x Kagome. Me encanto esta pareja desde que leí fics de ellos. Pero decidí que lo mejor era poner a Inuyasha como el protagonista haciendo referencia a esta hermosa pareja. Fue como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. Espero que el haber escuchado la canción les transmita el sentimiento al igual que a mí.

Sin más me despido esperando que les guste. Igual espero que me dejen su opinión acerca de este one shot. Todos los comentarios son aceptados (menos los comentarios que tiren arena hacia el Bankag. Chicos, solo es un Ship/Otp) ya que me ayudan a mejorar en mi escritura y hacerme muy feliz sabiendo su opinión

Bye bye~!


End file.
